The Sacrifice
The Sacrifice is a three-map http://www.pcgamer.com/2010/08/21/interview-valve-on-their-new-left-4-dead-dlc/ DLC for both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 ''and was released on October 5th, 2010. The Sacrifice takes place after Blood Harvest, and is considered to be the prologue to The Passing, as both campaigns are connected to each other. The DLC is free for PC players, while for Xbox 360 players it will be in two separate packages for Xbox Live (one for ''Left 4 Dead and one for Left 4 Dead 2), and will cost 560 Microsoft Points for each one.http://www.l4d.com/blog/post.php?id=4352" The campaign is called "The Sacrifice", with the obvious interpretation being that one of the Survivors has to sacrifice themself in order to enable the survival of the team. Canonically, Bill is the one who makes this choice, as seen by his unfortunate appearance in The Passing's finale inside a generator room, as well as the comic. The tagline, "It's your funeral", refers to the idiom "it's your funeral", basically meaning someone may have made a bad choice, and if they follow up on it, they will have to endure the direct consequences regarding that choice. Released in The Sacrifice Both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 * The Sacrifice campaign. * Five new Achievements. * New dialogue for all the original survivors. * A new item "Explosive Barrel", which is an unmovable combination of the Gas can and Propane tank. Only for Left 4 Dead 2 * A port of No Mercy which includes usage of the ''Left 4 Dead'' Survivors. * Five New Mutations, including: Taaannnkk!! (Only for users who have bought or own The Passing DLC) * New dialogue about the Left 4 Dead 2 Infected for all original Survivors. * The CEDA Worker Infected and the Worker Infected also appear in this campaign. Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements Unlike other campaigns, The Sacrifice's Achievements can be obtained separately on both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. Two of the Achievements, SUPREME SACRIFICE and KILL BILL, are only obtained by the player who sacrifices themself in Left 4 Dead, while in Left 4 Dead 2, it counts for the whole team. Notes * Chet Faliszek commented in a thread on the steam user forums with a new line for Bill in The Sacrifice. This was in response to players who were concerned about the availability of Bill's voice actor, Jim French, as he was unavailable for lines in Crash Course and The Passing. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version, not only are the Special Infected included, but the Uncommon Infected are as well. In the campaign, CEDA Worker Infected and Worker Infected are shown. Valve did not release new Uncommon Infected for The Sacrifice. * The Hunting Rifle in Left 4 Dead (commonly referred to as the Sniper Rifle prior to Left 4 Dead 2, which the interview may have made a mistake on) has been rebalanced to match its counterpart in Left 4 Dead 2''http://www.pcgamer.com/2010/08/21/interview-valve-on-their-new-left-4-dead-dlc/" . * One of the pictures released shows the player wielding the M60, meaning this is the second campaign in which it becomes available. * The finale is a "new style" of finale, where the Survivors will have to complete three separate objectives. The team starts with the task of starting up three generators, then must get on the bridge and raise it, with the team having to sacrifice one of their number in order to complete the campaign. * The finale of this campaign takes place in the same area as The Port from The Passing. As a result, the Survival mode level is incredibly similar. * This is the only DLC to be released for both ''Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. ** This is also the only camaign in Left 4 Dead to be set in the daytime. However, any Witches will still be stationary, even in Left 4 Dead 2. * Just like in Dead Air, on The Sacrifice poster, Bill isn't smoking his signature cigarette. ** Notably, the sunlight from behind Bill forms a halo around his head. Whether this is coincidence or intentional (as it seems to symbolize his canon death) is not known. Seeing as the Achievement "Kill Bill" also does this, it would seem intentional. ** So far this is the only campaign poster to feature Francis with his gloves on. * The Survivors in all three maps will make references to the events that took place in the comic (Zoey berating Bill for leaving soldiers to die for example) but will never actually say what had happened or who the people were. * It is interesting to note that the teaser trailer includes multiple Hunters and a night setting while the actual campaign includes neither. * In the campaign poster, Francis is seen holding a Combat Shotgun, a weapon from Left 4 Dead 2. * The Sacrifice is the second DLC to release additional community lines recorded by Valve for Custom Campaigns. This time, only Bill's voice actor recorded community lines (in addition to all his other new lines for The Sacrifice, along with Left 4 Dead 2 Special Infected cries) to fit in with the other Left 4 Dead community lines referencing the cold. ** Bill's voice actor also recorded twenty movie lines which appear to be unused, and either left in by accident or for the community to use. All of them appear to be themed on his dying words after he is mortally wounded by the multiple Tanks. * There is a mistake with the license plates on the cars for the L4D1 version of the campaign. The setting is in Georgia, but the plates read Pennsylvania. External Links * GameTrailers TV Interview * The Sacrifice Official Comic Page * Left 4 Dead The Sacrifice Teaser * The Sacrifice Official Site Gallery sacrifice 2.png Sacrifice.png sacrifice 3.png sacerifice 4.png The_sacrifice_louis_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 1 The_sacrifice_zoey_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 2 The_sacrifice_francis_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 3 The_sacrifice_bill_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 4 The Sacrifice.jpg|The Sacrifice images.jpg|Uncommon Infected rush at the player. References Category:Downloadable Content Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Campaigns